


Fuckkkk

by DarceyDearlyDeparted



Category: Arrow - Fandom, The Flash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarceyDearlyDeparted/pseuds/DarceyDearlyDeparted
Summary: Boi





	Fuckkkk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Withsoulsmadeofflames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Withsoulsmadeofflames/gifts).



Barry Allen and Oliver queen fucked on the kitchen sink, don't tell mum. They left cum stains on the dish rag what rebels. Thy sucked in the name of christ. Oliver bit Barry's nipples clean off, rip Barry's Nipple #ripBarrysnipple2k17

**Author's Note:**

> Haha enjoyy


End file.
